Of Fedoras and Ties
by MerlinWolfgangTrades
Summary: Neal visits Hawaii to see Mozzie, or Hirsch as he's called on the island, & also Danny. They became friends while working on a case on the east coast. Neal comes in a time when Steve and Danny just aren't seeing eye to al knows Steve's type and he's also a bit bored. So he spends his time rekindling an old friendship while making Steve jealous. #Slash #JealousSteve #McDanno
1. Chapter 1

Posted originally on the Archive of Our Own at /works/16177298.

 **Rating** : Teen And Up Audiences

 **Archive Warning:** No Archive Warnings Apply

 **Category** : M/M

 **Fandom** : Hawaii Five-0 (2010), White Collar

 **Relationship** : Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams, Danny "Danno" Williams & Neal Caffrey

 **Character** : Steve McGarrett, Danny "Danno" Williams, Neal Caffrey, Lou Grover, Tani Rey, Junior Reigns, Gerard Hirsch

 **Additional Tags:** Past Relationship(s), Past Neal Caffrey/Danny "Danny" Williams, Jealous Steve McGarrett, Fights, Arguing, Flirty Neal Caffrey, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Jealousy, Danny likes fine wine

 **Stats** : Published: 2018-10-03 Chapters: 1/? Words: 1553

 **Title** : Of Fedoras and Ties by Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale

 **Summary** : Neal visits Hawaii to see Mozzie, or Hirsch as he's called on the island, and also Danny. They became friends while working on a case on the east coast. Neal comes in a time when Steve and Danny just aren't seeing eye to eye. But Neal knows Steve's type and he's also a bit bored. So he spends his time rekindling an old friendship while making Steve jealous.

 **Notes** : This is my attempt at writing some JealousSteve. Should be about two chapters, three max.

* * *

"Is this a bad time?" Neal asked as he raised his hands in defense.

Danny blinked away the shock at seeing the ex-con before he put his gun away and went to hug him. "Neal, what the hell? How'd you get in?"

Neal hugged him back. When he pulled away he shrugged, "Old habits die hard. I wanted to surprise you. I thought you'd be happy to see me."

"I am. I...this-" He motions to Neal, "Is making the day I had all better. Please tell me you brought some wine."

"The good kind too," Neal said with a smirk.

"You're a godsend." Danny practically moaned as he followed Neal to the living room. Neal already had glasses ready, and the wine chilling.

It was a bit romantic, and Danny flashed back to their fling. He knew where Neal and he stood now, so he wouldn't read into this. Neal had been one of the few relationships that had ended on good terms. They had their fun and it felt natural to just...stop. Their lives just took them in very different directions. But Neal was still Neal, romantic as ever. And Danny was still Danny...also a lover of love and romance.

"Old habits, huh?" Danny asked as he motioned to the chilled wine.

Neal smiled as he popped the cork and served them. "Yup. Now, wine in hand. Why don't you tell me about what's got you all riled up, hm?"

Danny sighed as he leaned back into his seat and took a nice, long sip. "His name is Steve McGarrett."

"Ah. Should have known it was a man." Neal deadpanned, then smirked knowingly at Danny.

Danny scoffed, "No, it's not like that. If it were, I might be getting some later to make all of this okay. No. This idiot is my partner. In a work sense. But he is just so frustrating!"

Neal practically served Danny the whole bottle as he ranted about Steve. It was clear that Danny cared for this man, and he didn't deny it. He was very upset about how little care this Steve apparently had for his own life. It was a little weird though, the openness Danny had with that man. It was so open, that Neal realized that Danny didn't really realize how in love with this guy he actually was.

He decided he'd have to find out. For Danny's happiness, but also because Mozzie wasn't on the island at the moment and he was bored. If Neal captured Steve McGarrett correctly by how Danny described him, then he knew what to do.

* * *

Danny was still irked with Steve the next day, but Neal really had made him feel better. And kept it up during their case. He kept texting Danny gossip about New York and the Burkes, as well as the White Collar team. They also had a group chat between him, Neal, Mozzie, and Liz. It reminded him so much of the time he was staying in New York chasing a perp from Jersey. God, he missed them.

He was in such a good mood, none of Steve's jabs bothered him. Hell, not even Steve's driving put him off.

Steve had tried to get info on who he was texting but didn't get anything. Which cause Steve to go from irked to mad. He hated when he and Danny weren't on the same page and he hated, even more, when he felt they were actually fighting.

So imagine his shock when they arrive back to Five-Oh and he sees Danny making a bee-line for his office to greet a stranger. A very handsome stranger that Danny greets with a hug.

Steve watched with a rigid tension in his body, as the two in Danny's office remained close. The man ran his hand down Danny's shoulder and stopped at the elbow. Danny didn't shrug him off or create more distance between them though Steve thought he should. The man smiled and Steve inwardly mocked how 'perfect' and Ken like the guy seemed. He also felt this weird knot forming in his stomach when the guy reached over and adjusted Danny's tie.

Danny reached for a ridiculous fedora that's resting on his desk and puts it on as he says something that makes both of them laugh. It's natural and good natured and it makes Steve see _green_.

Danny takes off the hat and runs his fingers through his hair to fix it, and the other guy feels like he needs to help. He then does a stupid flip of the hat and put it on and runs his hand along the side of the hat like if he was in an old gangsta movie. Steve's so not impressed...but it seems like Danny is.

"You might want to relax," Lou told him.

Steve snapped his gaze away, "What?" he practically barked.

Lou rolled his eyes, "You're like a dog waiting to attack. Even Eddie's more trained than you are right now."

"So what's going on? Who's Danny's new friend?" Tani asked.

"They're not friends," Steve said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Really? They look really friendly." Junior added but then took it back when he saw Steve's glaring look, "Or not. No. Uh..."

Steve was about to say something when Danny and his not-friend came out.

"Hey, Danny, who's your friend?" Lou asked with an obvious amused look.

"This is Neal. He's from the mainland. We go way back." Danny said with a smile at Neal and then introduced him to the team. "The big guy there's Lou. This is Junior and Tani, and over there is-"

"SEAL commander Steve McGarrett. How'd you get in here without a badge?" Steve demanded.

Danny rolled his eyes and then talked to Neal as if Steve wasn't there. "That's Steve. Remember me mentioning Steve? Yeah, this is..." Danny sighed with exasperation, unable to finish the sentence.

Neal smirked, not phased by Steve's attitude. He knew jealousy when he saw it. And now he was going to play the game. "Yeah, you told me about him."

" _So_ ," Tani said before Steve could speak again. He seemed to really want an answer, but from seeing them fight in the last couple of days, she knew if he spoke now, he'd regret it later. He'll regret it more because it'll take him much longer than necessary to understand why. "What brings you by?"

"Oh not much. I'm not on the island long, so I wanted to catch up with some friends." He turned to Danny and smiled that smile he knows he's perfected that others have deemed 'seductive'. And he's aimed it at Danny. "I had so much fun last night, I wanted to continue. I got us a reservation at _La Mer_ and I took a gamble that you'd be free tonight."

" _Le Mer_? Wow, that's uh... _exclusive_." Tani said, giving Neal the nod of approval. Which gained her a glare and almost a growl from Steve.

Neal shrugged, "I know a guy. And Danny's worth it."

"Heh, this guy. Always the charmer. I never thought I'd ever go the places in New York he's taken me to. Didn't think I'd like it, but with him...he makes it all make sense." Danny said as he placed his hand in the small of Neal's back. It was out of habit, natural. And Steve hated it.

"You never said much about New York," Steve muttered.

"I'm entitled to some mystery, aren't I?"

Steve was about ready to say something, hoping to start one of their infamous banterings, but Neal interrupted them.

"If you're done here then we should get going. I bought you some new clothes, and if we want to make the reservations we should leave now."

"Right." Danny nodded in agreement before turning to the team and said his goodbyes. They were quick and kind of dismissive if you asked Steve and he hated that Danny left so eagerly to his date with Neal.

Before anyone could begin to comment on anything, Steve stormed into his office to grab his things before bolting out of the office.

"Well...this isn't good. Entertaining as hell, but not good." Lou commented.

* * *

"I think Lou was wrong," Junior said to Tani over the phone.

 _"Why'd you say that?"_

"I just pulled into the house. His truck is still here."

" _Maybe he'll surprise us._ " Tani didn't sound too convinced.

Junior was about to come to Steve's defense but just as he was about to enter the house, the door opened. At the door was a very fancy looking Steve, decked from head to toe in some of the best things he owns. Junior's only ever seen him dress up this fancy for special events.

"Uh...sir?"

"Junior...I thought you'd be home later. I thought you had plans."

"Yes, but not until much later, sir. Um...I wasn't aware you had any plans yourself."

"I didn't. But something came up."

"Oh? What?"

"Dinner at _Le Mer_." He said as if it were nothing, adjusted his suit jacket, patted Junior's shoulder and headed to his truck.

Junior watched him go before he placed his phone back to his ear. "Yeah, you're not gonna believe this. Or maybe you will. Looks like Lou was right after all."


	2. Chapter 2

"I can't accept this," Danny said as he looked at himself in the mirror.

"You can, and you will. They were a gift anyway. Besides." Neal said as he smirked at Danny. "You caught on pretty quick to what I was doing. And if what I got from you and Mozzie, then we can assume that somehow Steve will crash our _date_. You want to look downright sinful, don't you?"

Danny blushed a bit and cleared his throat. "I don't think I can do sinful."

"Turn around and look at your ass in those pants. Not to mention it does a great job of uh...properly _displaying_ your...uh... _gun_." Neal said with a smug expression as Danny turned a bright red.

"We don't even know if he'll show up," Danny said shyly.

"Oh but it's a pretty good bet. And even if he doesn't, we can still have a good time." Neal told him.

Danny nodded. "Have you seen Moz today?"

"Not yet. Considering how tonight goes, I might go have a drink with him. By the way, thanks for helping him out. I know what you put on the line." Neal said sincerely.

After Neal faked his death to escape from the feds in New York, Mozzie didn't take it well. He was still under surveillance despite his best efforts. Though with the thought that he lost Neal, while also being attentive to baby Theo, it made it easier for the feds to keep an eye on Mozzie as a person of interest. When things began to heat up again for him, Neal sent Danny an anonymous request to help Mozzie. It was in the right timing of his moving to Hawaii himself.

"Hey, it's no big deal. Mozzie always dreamed about coming to an island. After he realized who his dad was, it almost seemed like fate." Danny shrugged it off as no big deal.

Neal was closer now. His hand on Danny's arm. It was something he used to do to get the detective to look away from what was distracting him to see what Neal wanted to say without words. They both loved to talk, but that's because, in their business, both sides, talking was needed. But when it was just them, to communicate...they barely had to say anything.

"It was a big deal. Mozzie's family. I couldn't be there, but you were."

Being so close, with old feelings resurfacing, it would be so easy to fall back into other old habits. But with a shared smile, they knew that their time had come and gone and that they'd enjoyed it to the max. What remained after was a beautiful friendship.

"Hey...I love you."

"I know. I love you too."

* * *

"Here you go, gentlemen. The VIP section, just as Mr. Halden requested. We have a lovely selection of wines for your choosing this evening. We'll have a waiter with you shortly to tell you about the specials."

"Thank you," Danny said as he took a seat.

"Yes, thank you, Johnathan," Neal said as he walked off with John for a bit. He had 'borrowed' Danny's badge and now he pulled it out of his pocket. "Listen. My date is with the special task force Five-Oh. Long story short, there's some tension between him and a team-mate. This is my treat to making him feel better, have a good night. His partner is a jealous sort. He's 6'-something, dark hair, very soldier-like. He might be coming tonight to try to interrupt us. He cannot afford the VIP section, so don't let him in. If he pulls out a badge like this, we know for a fact that everything he claims is bull. If he wants to reach us for a real emergency, he can call or text the details."

"Understood, Mr. Halden."

Neal knew this could come off as possessive and protective and though he felt protective of Danny this wasn't that. This was to test Steve. Neal wanted to see how far Steve would go. As he's said before, Danny's worth it.

* * *

"Sir, unless you have a reservation I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"I don't, but I have to get in there. _Please_." Steve said, his tone a bit harsh and patience running thin.

"We don't have any open tables. And since it seems you are on your own, even if we did, we cannot spare a table for one person. We're in the middle of tourist season."

That's it! Steve reached into his inner pocket and pulled out his badge, "Listen here, buddy. I'm Commander Steve McGarrett and I'm with 5-0. It's of the utmost importance that I come in. So step. Aside."

"Everything alright, Alex?" Johnathan came up when he heard the commotion.

Steve turned to the newcomer who seemed to be some sort of manager. He showed him his badge and repeated himself. "I'm Commander Steve McGarrett with 5-0. My partner's inside and I need to see him. It's important."

"Hmm." John didn't look phased or impressed. In the restaurant world, you've just seen it all. "So we've been informed. Listen, Commander. The only tables we have open right now are in our VIP section. Minimum buy-in for them on a Friday night like this is at least $5000. So unless you can just drop that kind of money for an appetizer...we're going to ask you to leave before we make you leave."

"Excuse me?" Steve demanded. He really hated when he was on edge and civilians didn't respect his badge.

"You heard me. Your partner is on a date, Commander. Mr. Halden is good people. Just let them have their night." Johnathan said with a sigh. He had much more to worry about, and he wanted to deal with Steve and get on with his busy night.

Steve argued a bit more before the security guards were called in to take Steve away. He could have easily taken them on, he knew. But he knew causing a scene would only cause him more trouble than it's worth. He was considering what else he could do when he saw someone who could help him.

"Morimoto-san!"

* * *

"Wow. Your boy really does clean up nicely. But then again, he's locked into you like a starved man looking at a Thanksgiving meal."

"What are you-Steve," Danny stated once Steve was close enough. "What...what are you doing here?"

"I ran into Morimoto and he's here for an event for the Foodnetwork. He asked me to tag along and I thought it'd be rude to say no." Steve said calmly.

Danny leaned back to try and find Morimoto and though he did see him, he saw him at a full table with no space for Steve at all. "Huh. The restaurant must have misheard the number of seats requested...looks like you lost the at musical chairs, babe."

"Huh? Oh well...you know how bookings can be, Danno. But looks like I have been cast out. Do you guys mind if I join you? You look like you have plenty of room." Steve stated. Before either Danny or Neal could say yes, Steve sat down. He sat closer to Danny and in a way that was sort of in between his partner and Neal.

"This place is pretty expensive, so don't go crazy." Danny hissed to him. When Steve didn't say anything, Danny shifted in his seat when he realized that Steve was checking him out. Like...very obvious that even with how open they are with each other, this felt...different. " _Steven_!"

"Huh? Oh uh...yeah. I hear that reservations are needed to be made months in advance. Sudden buy-ins are insane." Steve said, locking eyes with Neal. A challenging move.

Neal met that challenge head-on. "They can be. But Danny deserves the best. I know he loves the wine from here."

"Wine? You like wine?" Steve asked him with a raised eyebrow.

"It's good. And Neal knows how to pick the best with the meals served." Danny defended himself.

"Uh-huh."

"You think differently?" Neal asked.

"Hm? No...no..." Steve said with a tone that said the contrary. "It's just...heh, with how Danny talks about you, I would have thought you'd choose a better wine to start things off."

"Steve," Danny warned.

"It's fine Danny. Well then, Steven. Since you've joined us, why don't you choose the next wine? Danny and I are having the chef's special." Neal challenged.

"Alright, I will."

"No, you won't. He won't. He'll just choose the most expensive thing and it's not fair if you're the one paying." Danny told Neal.

Neal didn't look at all phased or troubled by the warning. He reached over and placed his hand over Danny's, "You let me worry about the bill." Then he smirked at Steve. "Order whatever you like."

Normally, Danny was sure, that Steve takes advantage of such a generous offer and milk the cash cow. But the look in Steve's eyes now was different.

"I will. Because I'm paying."

Danny has never been so shocked.

* * *

Chapter End Notes

The 'I love yous' with Neal and Danny were the platonic kind we see in canon Hawaii 5-0. They shared a deep connection, it had been real and romantic and now it's still a deep and caring love but platonic.

Please drop by the archive and comment to let the author know if you enjoyed their work!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When the waiter returned to their table, Neal ordered part of their meal in perfect French. Steve not to be outdone, ordered some of the Asian dishes in Japanese. It seemed to be a back and forth of showing up and peacocking and Danny would be far more amused if the bill wasn't racking up so high. He knew Steve offered to pay but...he knew Steve. And he had a bit of a suspicion that he might help pay for this.

"Steve. How exactly are you going to pay for tonight?" Danny whispered to him.

"Don't worry about it. Just have a good time."

"I can't have a good time if I'm worrying that I'm going to pay half or more of this. Unlike Neal, I don't have the means. If I have to go halfsies tonight, Grace won't get a sweet sixteen."

Steve looked offended, "You don't think I can pay for the whole meal?"

"You don't have the best record for it, no," Danny told him.

Copying Neal's gesture from before to calm Danny down, Steve grabbed Danny's hand. "Don't worry about tonight. Just eat and enjoy. You won't even see the amount on the bill."

"But you will and frankly I'm already a little worried about your blood pressure." Danny deadpanned. Just then Danny's phone began to ring and he saw that it was Rachel's number. He looked up at the two and frowned. Leaving them alone he felt was a mistake, but he couldn't ignore the call. "Best behavior. Both of you."

Once Danny was gone a tense silence befell them. But it didn't last long.

"Do you crash all of Danny's dates?" Neal asked as he took a sip of his wine.

"No, I don't," Steve said with a smirk that implied he didn't think this as a date.

"Hm. So you only crash them when it's with a guy. You take the women as a threat?" Neal asked in a conversational tone.

"I..uh...I don't know what you mean. I've never crashed Danny's dates, no matter who they're with and...Danny's ability to maintain relationships is...it isn't something he likes talking about."

"Or is it that you're not worried about the women because Danny attracts the younger kind who aren't ready to be mom's so Grace and Charlie are a good buffer to guarantee that the relationship won't last long?" When Steve didn't respond, Neal asked with a devilish grin. "Okay so let's assume we bought the story of why you're here...what possible tale do you expect to tell Danny to stop him from coming back to my place? And by my place, though I was staying at Danny's, I've booked the honeymoon suite at the Hilton."

Steve had his aneurysm face. Danny had told him about it and there it was. Steve seemed to be short-circuiting because, in the end, all he could grit out was, " _Why_?"

"Well, we used to date. There's a flame that hasn't quite gone out."

The answer only made a twitch appear in Steve's eye. "Danny's never mentioned you."

"I did have to fake my death and Danny didn't know I was alive until just a few years ago," Neal answered. At the look he got from Steve he shrugged, "What, did you think you were the only interesting person in Danny's life? The island is nice...but it's nothing like the Big Apple."

"Danny's from Jersey." Steve hissed out.

"A quick train ride. It's not that far." Neal replied. Steve was quiet as he tried to think of what else to say. But he wasn't too sure what he wanted to say. All he knew was that he couldn't let Danny be alone with this man, but it was a short-term thing. Now that he's at the bridge and has to cross it, he's not sure how. But Neal surprised him. "I'll back off."

"Huh?"

"From Danny. As a romantic partner. I'll still be his friend. I'll be here when he asks or when I know he needs me. Sadly for you, this won't be the last you'll see me. But it doesn't have to be all bad. You just have to act. Tonight. And if I ever find out you hurt Danny I will make your life a personal hell." Neal calmly stated and despite being a seasoned SEAL, it did get under his skin. Maybe because it was about Danny.

Steve was irked that this implied more of Neal, but he decided to focus on the important details. "I guess it would be an insult to say I don't know what you're talking about."

" _Very_ insulting. Possibly call for me to retaliate and despite what my suit suggests, I can be very childish."

"I just...what do I even do? I don't think Danny sees me that way. And with how I've acted? Tonight alone!" Steve was now panicking. Neal might have 'backed off' but now the real challenge presented itself, and he still had no idea how to cross that bridge.

Neal rolled his eyes. "Look, that phone call can last a while but not long enough for me to be as blunt as I wanted to be. Do you trust me in getting you together with Danny?"

"No," Steve said honestly. "Danny's the best. If you got a shot with him, I don't understand why you'd give it up."

Neal just gave him a knowing smile as he swirled around his wine. "You need to pay more attention. How many times have I said that Danny deserves the best?"

"You think I'm the best for Danny?" Steve asked, admittingly a bit surprised.

"Taking in everything into account, yes. Don't let it go to your head. The promise of making your life hell is more of a contract. If you go out with Danny, we'll be competing for his attention when I'm in town. I'm very needy so you'll have to up your game."

"Uh...okay. But that's for later I assume? What about tonight?"

"I said I had the honeymoon suite booked. That wasn't a lie. You're going to use it."

"I am?"

"You are. And I'll foot the bill here." Neal said and when Steve was actually going to protest, his pride being at stake, Neal raised his hand to shut him up. "You're paying for the Hilton. I preordered some stuff, so trust me...your wallet's gonna be hurting."

"I still...I don't-"

Neal sighed. "Danny saved my life. More than once and in more ways than I care to explain. He has this instinct of needing to make others happy. Sometimes by sacrificing his own happiness. Don't let him keep doing that."

"I won't," Steve promised.

"Here he comes, smile," Neal said as he offered Danny one of his most charming smiled.

"I see neither of you is wounded. I'll take that as a good sign." Danny stated with suspicion.

"Don't worry, dear Daniel. Threats were properly exchanged." Neal said.

"They were? What kind?" Danny asked, glaring more so at Steve.

"Danny, don't worry about it," Steve told him. This time he leaned back and felt relaxed for the first time in the whole evening. Hell, the whole week.

The waiter came and served them the wine that Steve choose. The food arrived soon after. Steve frowned a bit as he got a better look at the bottle "This isn't what I ordered."

"It wasn't going to go well with the special. I asked them to switch it with my choice." Neal smirked at Steve.

Steve was about to protest, but Danny stopped him. "Art and wine. Those are subjects that you are not better at compared to Neal. So put the face away and drink the wine."

Steve glared at Neal, who shrugged but looked like the cat who had his cream. "Tonight's turning out better than I expected."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

"It's a little sad that you're not staying a little longer," Mozzie said.

Neal's flight was late into the night so the airport wasn't as busy. His bag was checked in and he had plenty of time, so he and Mozzie were at one of the open bars.

"I only really came to check in. I hear Liz wants to bring baby Neal over to visit. They're hoping to plan something with Diana and baby Theo." Neal told him.

Mozzie immediately brightened at the thought of seeing both of the babies soon. "Can New York survive them leaving?"

"They'll have to make due for a few days. And I'll be back with them. We'll make a family trip of it." Neal told him with a smile.

Silence befell them as they were equally lost in their own thoughts.

"Life's funny sometimes, isn't it?" Mozzie asked.

"In so many ways. Anything, in particular, you wanna mention?"

Mozzie shrugged, "I always dreamed about that _big score_ that would guarantee happiness in my life on an island. After all we went through in your time as the FBI's consultant...coming close time after time. Succeeding and failing in different respects...it put things in different perspectives." Neal nodded and gave Mozzie as much time as he needed to get to a more personal note. "I knew being on an island would bring me happiness but I never could guess it was like this. I'm basically a nobody here, I don't have any of the rep I had on the mainland, and my funds aren't what they once were. Even without a big score...but I'm happy."

"I found my _dad_ , Neal. I know how much you yourself know what that means. And what it means for me. One of the many questions I had was answered and in a good way. I eventually ran into the Five-Oh, and I get to interact more naturally with Williams. So that's a plus. I am still me when it comes to the authorities but William's good people. And his team? They somehow became _ohana_. And I can trust them. I got an _honest_ business because of them. My dad and Liz were so _proud_. Hell, even the Fed was happy for me."

Neal smiled happily for his friend. "Well, if you've got Peter's approval then you know you've made it."

Mozzie chuckled, "I get it now. Before I would say it to make you happy but I do now. When someone like Burke says you're doing good...it makes you feel good. Cos you know...goodness."

"To goodness." Neal nodded and they clinked their glasses together. "So you know the Five-Oh team pretty well, huh? McGarrett. Is he good people too?"

"Hm? Oh yeah. But he's more of what you'd call a Chaotic Good. Williams is more of a Lawful Good. It's hella interesting watching them bicker." Mozzie said with a smirk before he remembered that Danny and Neal used to date. "Wait, are you still in love with him?"

"I still love him, Moz. I don't think you can ever stop loving someone like him."

"True. But are you _in_ love with him still?"

"...you and Danny have found your islands. I still have to find mine, I guess."

"McGarrett's good people, Neal. Danny's gonna be fine. Besides, he has me here to watch his back."

"Thanks, Moz. You're the best."

"I know."

* * *

The next morning Steve woke up to fluffy sheets, comfy pillows, and a still sleeping Danny. He also woke up with something else; the desire to wake up like this every day. As much as he wanted to stay and enjoy the view of the results he made, nature called. After he answered nature's call he spotted something on the counter of the kitchen's suite.

There was a fruit basket with cheese, wine, and ties.

"What the hell?"

Steve reached for the card that was attached to the basket and opened it.

 _"Steven,_

 _Don't screw up too much. My expectations aren't that high, but still._

 _PS: This is Danny's favorite wine and the best silk ties money can buy in New York._

 _Save them for when special events or emergencies. He's got a tie fetish._

 _N.C."_

"Steve?" Danny called out.

Steve put the note away and did his best to stash the basket. He grabbed the wine though, "Parting gift from Neal I guess. Too bad we sort of rushed to get to the real celebration."

Despite his best efforts not to, Danny did blush. Steve loved that he could do that and for the intended reasons. "We'll just have to enjoy it tonight."

"We will, won't we? Uh hey, Danno...this is...this is really happening, right? It's not just a fling, right? I'm not just your...Hawaiian Neal am I?"

Danny blinked at him for a moment to see that Steve was serious. He rolled his eyes and got out of bed, not caring he was naked as the day he was born. Danny felt Steve relax into the kiss that Danny pulled him into. "There's not competing with Neal. For many reasons, but the main one is that...I like _you_. A lot."

"More than you like ties?" Steve asked with a teasing tone but also looking for any reactions.

To that, Danny rolled his eyes. "You wish."

Remembering Neal's note, Steve said, "I do. No matter what you're into, I wanna be your number one fetish."

"What? I don't have any fetishes, Steve."

"Whatever you say, Daniel. But you will. And I'm going to be your number one."

"That doesn't even make sense!"

"But you love me anyway." Steve smiled and kissed Danny before he could say anything else.

* * *

Chapter End Notes

Cheesy end but I didn't know how else to end it xD I hope you guys have enjoyed this. Thank you to everyone who's joined us on this journey!

Please drop by the archive and comment to let the author know if you enjoyed their work!


End file.
